


Please let me get what I want

by transgallavich



Category: Pretty In Pink (1986)
Genre: duckie dale - Freeform, pretty in pink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgallavich/pseuds/transgallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its after prom and everyone seems to be happy. Except for Duckie Dale, that is. He's been moping around for weeks about how Andie and Blane are finally a thing. He thinks things can't get any worse. He skips class and doesn't even bother going to Andie's locker anymore because he knows Blane will just be there waiting for her. He can't help but hate him. As far as Andie knows, Duckie got over her as soon as he let her go to Blane. She assumed that he understood. He had gone out with Iona a few times and she didn't see him around as much. She thought he had moved on with his life. With the school year ending soon and relationship problems popping up, Duckie has to find something to distract him with and Andie has to figure out what she really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please let me get what I want

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pretty in pink fic! I was a litle sad about the lack of PIP fics on here so I took it upon myself to write one! My spelling and all of that wont be perfect so sorry.  
> enjoy!!

Duckie Dale fiddled with his pencil. He had about five minutes before the bell. He tapped his feet on the floor and stared at the clock. He had convinced himself that today would be the day he would wait by Andie's locker. He used to do it everyday. But then she started seeing Blane. He hated the name and he hated the guy. Blane had pretty much replaced Duckie. He used to see Andie every day but ever since he came, it was more like once a week. He stopped riding his bike by her house during the day because he knew he would just see Blane's stupid car parked in the front. The bell rung and Duckie scrambled to get up. He ran out of the classroom, dropping his pencil in the process. He ran to Andie's locker, hoping he would be the first to show up. As soon as he got there, he saw that Blane and Andie were already there and laughing about something. Duckie's heart dropped. He looked at Andie for a second. She was wearing this baby blue shirt and a long floral skirt. Duckie had always liked that shirt. He was actually the one who got her to buy it. He turned around and started walking away. 

He can't beat Blane. He just can't. Blane is everything Andie wants. Duckie walks out of the school with his head down. He skips the rest of the day and goes home.

By the time 6 pm rolls around, Duckie is trying to distract himself. He goes to pick up the phone and call Andie and then decides not to. He doesn't understand. Blane may be more attractive and may be smarter than him, but Duckie had always been there for her. Always. No matter what. He remembers when she went away to summer camp when they were younger. They didn't talk for a week. All Duckie did while she was away was ride his bike in front of her house and counting down the days until she got back. They hadn't gone a day without talking to each other since. He knew he was in love with Andie. He had known since their second summer together. He remembers the exact moment he had found out. They were in his backyard and they were laying in the grass, seeing what they could make out of the clouds. Andie was wearing a yellow sundress that her mother had found at the thrift store. Duckie had been trying to make her laugh and he ended up making a fool out of himself. After a while, he did make her laugh. Her laugh was something he had never really noticed before. It was just a laugh. But that one time was different. He had looked at her and just knew. 

He sighed and fell back on his bed, smiling at the memory. He picked up the phone, promising himself that he was really going to call this time. But then he thought of something better.


End file.
